1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the handling of granular material and more particularly to a novel system embracing method and apparatus by which a double cone dispenser causes discharge of granular material from a vessel at a uniform rate across the entire cross section of the vessel.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the art relating to the handling of granular material of providing a vertically elongated silo type storage vessel with an impervious cone-shaped bottom having a central egress opening for passage of the granular material. Characteristic of such an apparatus is that flow through the central egress opening results in the central part of the vessel discharging granular material at a rate substantially greater than near the interior walls of the vessel. In certain configurations, no discharge whatever occurs along the interior wall of the vessel and, therefore, some granular material remains in the vessel on a permanent basis. Due to this characteristic, it is impossible to achieve a "first-in, first-out" relationship between the ingress and egress granular material. Thus, different materials may not be processed through the vessel sequentially without being blended or mixed together.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,377 that two nested cones be used to form the bottom of a hopper. Under the aforementioned U.S. Patent, incorporated by reference herein, the nested cones function as a blender to mix previously segregated dry granular material of various types into a homogenous mixture which is packaged for sale. U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,377 is incapable of providing "first-in, first-out" displacement of granular material through the vessel. It should, therefore, be noted that the purpose and function of the above described nested cone arrangement is the antithesis of the present invention.